Adriana Salazar
Hot-Blooded Luchadora Bio Adriana is a childhood friend of the current Rhythm Battlers, the cousin of Carlos, and an absolute pre-wrestling fan. Like her best friend Rina, she's a former disciple of Natalie Volkova. With her friends and the courage in the side, she enters the 13th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts with the objective of saving Lucha Libre AAA from corrupt politicians who wanted to close its headquarters.However, she's not yet aware that something worse will await her during the tournament. Gameplay Is featuring that trains with Natalie Volkova like Rina Yamanaka, but if showing that wrestling. Adriana's fighting style is Lucha Grupera, which is basically Lucha Libre mixed with Gruperos (or Banda. I know, that's confusing ). Part of the Grupero motif on her is the main costume she always wears. For a bonus, she's a fan of Julión Álvarez, no less. Movelist Special Moves * Patadas Voladoras:'' She hurdles towards her opponent with a drop kick. Serves as a Combo Opener. ** Her Super Rhythmic version, '''Patadas Dinamita', has the drop kick transitioning into a bycicle kick that deals five hits in succesion. * Hurrancarana de Quebradita: She jumps at her opponent, locks her legs around his/her neck, spinning around and sending him/her flying to the ground. ** Her Super Rhythmic version, Hurrancarana de Quebradita, has the hold's speed increased twice and deals more damage. * Codo Estelar: She dashes towards her opponent with her elbow, engulfing it in a star light. Serves as a Combo Opener. ** Her Super Rhythmic version, Codo Fúgaz, has the elbow strike's speed increased twice and deals five hits in succesion. * DDT (Desierto de Toro): She grabs her opponent by hooking one arm over his/her shoulder and swinging herself around him/her while planting his/her head on the ground. ** Her Super Rhythmic version, Super DDT, has the hold slamming with a shaken camera effect and deals more damage. * Tijeras Rancheras: She does a back flip, locks her legs around his/her neck and sends her opponent flying to the other side. ** Her Super Rhythmic version, Tijeras de Banda, has the back flip slamming two times and deals more damage. Ultra Rhythmic Move * Pendulo del Norte: Adriana prepares by signaling her opponent and puts a loser sign as she says "¡Vas a caer pronto!". If the move connects, she grabs on her opponent's shoulders with her own hands, grabs his/her head as she says "¡Pendulo del Norte!" and starts to spin like a windmill in 360 degrees many times. Then sends her opponent so high in the air with a monkey flip and jumps in her opponent's direction, grabs him/her, spins like a ball before she switches to a very high piledriver on her opponent and starts to drop both in the ground, hitting him/her in the process as she later gets off of the hold. Sequences Battle Intro Adriana roll jumps, then lands to the ground, gets up and points her index finger upwards in a hot-blooded mood as she says says "Let's settle this match... ¡Sin limite de tiempo!" before she goes on her Lucha Grupera stance. Match Point Adriana puts her hands on her knees, then she sighs, cleans the sweat from her forehead with her right arm and says "That was worth the effort!". Victory Pose Adriana starts to run of happiness in circles and then kisses her right muscle and smiles as the camera focuses closely on her. Beige colored light streaks follow her post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "Who's the copiona now?" * (vs. Carlos) "I finally surpassed you, primo!" * (vs. Joaquín) "No more rejection... you will date me and you will like it!" * (vs. Rina) "That was a good workout, Rina-chan. Next time, I will not go easy!" * (vs. Iván) "Maybe you need to apologize me properly for the explosive gifts." * (vs. Takeru) "Don't feel bad, Takeru. Remember that you don't have the fault." * (vs. Murdock) "If you excuse me, Mister Jameson, I will take care of Joaquín's antics." * (vs. Shantel) "One day of these, Joaquín will pay for trying to flirt you." * (vs. Jacob) "¡Oye, bruto! Why you don't leave us alone and reconsider your acts?" * (vs. Natalie) "Profesora, you don't need to kill me to fulliful the shadow figure's dark plans." * (vs. Damian) "Don't challenge me again ever, idiota!" * (vs. Garrett) "No wonder why the Metal music is like that. Mucho ruido y pocas nueces." * (vs. Reggie) "It's good to know that we have the same motivations." * (vs. Tomas) "Excuse me? Do you think that I'm participating in your carnival wearing a skimpy bikini?" * (vs. Fong) "Can you autograph me, please? I'm your #1 fan!" * (vs. Kastor) "I owe you one, Kastor. I will continue with my quest." * (vs. Don Z) "I think you need to visit Reggaetoneros Anonimos, Mister Zambrano." * (vs. Doctor Giga) "I will never surrender to an evil dictator like you!" * (vs. Valerie) "My cousin is not yours, he belongs to my BFF." * (vs. John) "No te sientas mal por la clausura. Remember that you still have time to save it." * (vs. Hiroto) "I can be aggresive, but unlike you, I do care for my friends." * (vs. Marion) "League of Spies? Is that group where my teacher used to belong?" * (vs. Patrick) "Extreme Wrestling, you say? This is something that happens almost often in AAA!" * (vs. Amadeus) "The cross I wear is a gift from my Catholic parents, señor." * (vs. Raystrom) "My father was a military sargeant like your superior!" * (vs. Captain Lyrus) "¡Increíble! You're pretty much a real-life superhero!" Arcade Prologue (Adriana is seen training with La Parka in the wrestling gym while Octagón watches their sparring session.) Adriana Salazar, The Hot-Blooded Luchadora. Ever since her childhood, she's a long time fan of Lucha Libre. Her biggest dream is to become a luchadora like her favorite wrestlers. (In another take, Adriana witness how politicians are going to close AAA's headquarters as they talk with the chairman Roldan.) However, a group of politicians from the Tri-Party came and talked with the chairman Joaquín Roldan with the intention to cease every single activity of AAA in order to make way for their party's new headquarters. This very moment enraged her. (Adriana is walking in the streets of Baja California, holding the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament invitation.) And because of that, she's joining the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament, holding the invitation sent by her cousin Carlos Velásquez a day earlier. Adriana will not rest until she saves Lucha Libre AAA once and for all. Stage 4 Interlude - VS. Reggie Weimann Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in Pleasure Beach. Adriana is seen walking and then asks Reggie some questions.) * Adriana: "Excuse me, señor... when's the next match?" * Reggie: "Hey, lady! You're seeing your next opponent right here!" * Adriana: "¿En serio?" * Reggie: "Of course! I'm competing with the objective of stopping corrupt businessmen who dare to close the preservation area." * Adriana: "Me too! Maybe these people you're mentioning are similar to the politicians who attempt to close AAA's Headquarters!" * Reggie: "Don't tell me!" * Adriana: "Perhaps we should collaborate together for a common cause." (Reggie goes to his Reggaepoeira stance and challenges Adriana.) * Reggie: "By the way... since you're asking for a match, you got it right now!" (Adriana accepts his challenge and goes to her Lucha Grupera stance.) * Adriana: "I'm excited for this moment!" After-Match Cutscene (Reggie gets up easily.) * Reggie: "I admit my defeat, lady." * Adriana: "I feel bad for your loss..." * Reggie: "That's nothing. In fact, you give me some inspiration to continue with my duty." * Adriana: "¡Eso es bueno!" (Translation: "That's good!") * Reggie: "Changing the theme, do you have a boyfriend or something?" * Adriana: "I wish Joaquín would be mine... but he always ignores me." * Reggie: "Is because he always flirts with other women and not you." (Adriana gets enraged.) * Adriana: "¡Ese tonto! He will pay one day of these! I deserve to be his girlfriend!" * Reggie: "C'mon, take it with calm. You don't need to get angry." (Reggie calms down Adriana.) * Adriana: "Thanks!" * Reggie: "Perhaps he will change for better. Just await the perfect time." * Adriana: "I wish it will happen sooner or later. Sorry to interrupt you, but I must go to the next match. ¡Deséame suerte!" * Reggie: "No problem, lady!" (Adriana fist pumps Reggie and leaves the beach, leaving him with a smile in his mouth.) Tournament Finals - VS. Rina Yamanaka Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Arena, which resembles an eSports stadium. The stage has a total attendance of 100,000,000 people and comes with a big screen on the entrance area. The ring is huge and circular, its floor is made of wood and has hard plastic borders.) * Referee: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Finals! Tonight, two cute girls are fighting for the big prize! Introducing first... The Hot-Blooded Luchadora: Adriana Salazar! And her opponent... is none another than her childhood friend, The Magical Idol: Rina Yamanaka!" (The crowd gets excited when both fighters enter the battlefield.) * Rina: "Hi, Adri-chan!" * Adriana: "Hey, Rina... guess who entered the finals?" * Rina: "I know it's you... it's just that I got a bad feeling regarding this tournament. What do you think?" * Adriana: "Nah, you're exaggerating!" (Both shake their hands before the match.) * Rina: "Let's fight, amiga!" * Adriana: "However, only one will win this tournament!" (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) After-Match Cutscene (After defeating Rina, Adriana is declared the winner.) * Referee: "The winner is... Adriana Salazar!" * Adriana: "Yeah! ¡Soy asombrosa!" * Rina: "I admit my defeat... but at least, we enjoyed the match." (Adriana helps Rina to get up and both hug to each other much to the awe to the crowd. However, the lights suddenly turn off except for the one where both fighters stand.) * Adriana: "And now... what happened?" * Rina: "Shh... I perceived a strange pressence." (A mysterious messenger of white hair from the Argonian dimension in black suit appears in front of them.) * Messenger: "Congratulations for your victory, Adriana Salazar." * Adriana: "Deja de decir tonterías y vámonos al grano." (Translation: "Stop saying foolishness and let's go with it.") * Messenger: "Someone has watched your fights in the tournament. He's waiting for you in his basement. Come with me." * Rina: "My Mahou Senses indicate that he's not to be trusted." * Adriana: "Relax, Rina-chan. Todo va a estar bien (Translation: "Everything will be alright")." * Rina: "Buena suerte, amiga." (Adriana decides to leave the arena and follows the messenger.) Sub-Boss Cutscene (Scene takes place outside of an abandoned building in Bayamon, Puerto Rico. The helicopter lands the destination as Adriana gets out of it.) * Adriana: "Tell me, where's that sujeto?" * Messenger: "First of all, you must defeat his most trusted henchman, Don Z." * Adriana: "My cousin Carlos told me about Don Z... I see bad vibe on him." * Messenger: "If you win, there's a secret passage inside the building that will direct to his location." * Adriana: "Here I go... another match for me!" * Messenger: "Good luck, Adriana Salazar. You will need it." (The helicopter leaves the scene. Don Z shows up in front of Adriana.) * Don Z: "Adriana Salazar, supongo." * Adriana: "It's true that you're the shadow figure's top henchman?" * Don Z: "I was... until I got expelled for insubordination." * Adriana: "Not to interrupt you, but with that look of Reggaetonero, you can't make many friends." * Don Z: "The Gruperos are boring. Only alcoholics and deppresive people like this kind of music." * Adriana: "¡Oye! ¿Quién eres para criticar mi genero musical preferido?" (Translation: "Hey! Who are you to criticize my favorite musical genre?") (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) * Don Z: "I don't have other choice than to fight you." * Adriana: "¡Échame esta reta, señor Reggaetonero!" (Translation: "Give me this challenge, mister Reggaetonero!") Final Boss Cutscene (Don Z starts to recover his consciousness.) * Adriana: "You're not a brooding guy I expected earlier. * Don Z: "This is because I used to work with the shadow figure. I did questionable things in the past." * Adriana: "Like what?" * Don Z: "The accidental murder of Ken Lee and the kidnapping attempt of Sayaka Yamanaka, among other bad things." * Adriana: "You would end up in jail for that!" * Don Z: "Don't worry, Adriana. I'm already atoning for my mistakes." * Adriana: "Now that you mention it, where's that one shadow figure you're mentioning?" * Don Z: "There's a secret passage inside the abandoned building. Here, you will encounter him." * Adriana: "Se bueno, Don Z. I hope you redeem yourself soon." (Adriana fistpumps Don Z, and then goes to the abandoned building. Now inside, she pushes a bookshelf which hides a door to the other side and opens it leading to an underground secret passage, sees a spiral ladder and goes downwards. As Adriana goes forward to the tunnel, she stops after entering a villainous lair, which is a laboratory filled with gloomy things and decoratives, where a shadow figure is sitting behind.) * ????: "The promising star of Lucha Libre AAA, I think." * Adriana: "Show yourself, pedazo de porquería!" (The shadow figure is eventually revealed as Doctor Giga as he starts to turn around.) * Doctor Giga: "My name is Doctor Giga... future master of this pathetic world. I heard you won the tournament so you can save the company from being closed." * Adriana: "Did you hire the politicians?" * Doctor Giga: "No! These politicians acted by their own. Why I should hire those pesky humans like them." * Adriana: "If you didn't hire them, what are you doing here?" * Doctor Giga: "Even worse than you are imagining... interdimensional conquest." * Adriana: "Interdimensional conquest? You used the tournament for that nefarious purpose?" * Doctor Giga: "It's obvious, Adriana. I started the conquest in my own realm, where I served as a dictator." * Adriana: "And tell me, why are you going to conquer Earth?" * Doctor Giga: "I heard this planet has that one thing you humans called "Music"... and I absolutely hate it!" (Adriana is getting angry towards Doctor Giga's actions.) * Adriana: "¡Cállate! The only thing I see from you is nothing but disgust." * Doctor Giga: "Do you want to interrupt my master plan?" * Adriana: ""¡Te voy a cerrar el pico ahora mismo! (Translation: "I will shut your mouth right now!") (Doctor Giga starts to get up, walks towards Adriana and prepares his fighting stance.) * Doctor Giga: "You're the one whose mouth should be closed, bratty girl!" After beating Doctor Giga in his normal mode (Doctor Giga gets up from the ground.) * Doctor Giga: "Don't claim victory yet!" (Doctor Giga grabs an injectable with a purple-colored plasma serum, he uses it in his right arm.) * Doctor Giga: "Behold... my next step of the Argonian evolution!" (Doctor Giga transforms himself into an horrific energy being as he laughs, and you should fight against him in only one round.) Ending Cutscene (Doctor Giga is defeated and returns to his normal state. He's trying to get up, but fails.) * Adriana: "Stay down, escoria de otro mundo!" * Doctor Giga: *laughs* "However... I don't think you have won after all." (Giga grabs an explosive switch and presses it. An alarm sound is heard many times.) * Female Electronic Voice: *AUTODESTRUCTION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED* * Adriana: "Oh, shit!" * Doctor Giga: "Do you like the upcoming smell of your death?" (Then Adriana looks upwards and notices that the components are starting to break upside where Doctor Giga is located, of which the latter is getting scared.) * Adriana: "Not exactly... guess who's going to die!" * Doctor Giga: "Me?" * Adriana: "Exactly... and without further ado, I'm leaving. ¡Hasta nunca, patán!" (Adriana puts the loser sign to Doctor Giga and leaves the place as it's starting to explode.) * Doctor Giga: "¡''Vete a la fregada'', Adriana Salazar!" (The building is starting to collapse from the explosion. Damaged components of the stage are falling on Doctor Giga, effectively killing him off-screen. Then we cut to the headquarters of Lucha Libre AAA, where Miguel Delgado, wearing a black suit, and his fellow politicians from the Tri-Party are going to close AAA's headquarters as they threaten both Joaquín Roldan and Marisela Peña.) * Miguel: "Basta de parlotear, Presidente Roldan. (Translation: "Stop babbling, Chairman Roldan.") Give me the documents so the Tri will have new headquarters." * Mr. Roldan: "¡Jamás lo tendrás, Señor Delgado! ¡AAA no se vende a nadie!" (Translation: "You will never get it, Mr. Delgado! AAA is not for sale to anyone!") * Miguel: "Then I will take it by rough force!" (Miguel starts to attack Roldan with a knee to the face three times, much to the horror of his wife. The chairman falls to the floor and Miguel proceeds to hit him in the face repeatedly. However, he stops as Adriana's voice is heard outside.) * Adriana: "¡I will never allow to close AAA by the likes of you!" * Miguel: "Who's that voice?" (Then Miguel turns around and sees Adriana.) * Adriana: "If you're going to do so... first, you must defeat me!" * Miguel: "Una muñequita como tú no debería estar aquí." (Translation: "A little doll like you shouldn't be here.") * Adriana: "¿Muñequita? You should treat a lady like me with respect!" * Miguel: "Then bring it on!" (Adriana starts to fight against Miguel in a correographed fight starting with a fist from the comedian, but she evades and kicks him with her Enzuigiri, however he chokes her in the neck and slams to the wall, but fortunately she counters with a kick to the groin, grabs him with the Hurrancanrana and sends off of the headquarters through a window and ends up on a trash bin, complete with the Wilhelm Scream, closing it in the process. Adriana then wipes the dust off of her hands as the politicians leave the headquarters in fear.) * Adriana: "Ya me encargue de la basura." (Translation: "I have taken care of the trash.") (Roldan gets up and thanks Adriana for saving the company.) * Mr. Roldan: "¡Nos has salvado del Tri-Partido!" (Translation: "You saved us from the Tri-Party!") * Marisela: "Gracias por rescatarnos de este nepotista." (Translation: "Thanks for rescuing us from this nepotist.") * Adriana: "Descuida, ya cumplí mi deber de salvar la compañía." (Translation: "Don't worry, I completed my duty to save the company.") * Mr. Roldan: "Y en agradecimiento te recompensamos con una propuesta: ¿Deseas formar parte de la Caravana Estelar AAA?" (Translation: "And in gratitude we reward you with a proposal: You want to join the Stellar Caravan of AAA?") * Adriana: "El sueño de toda mi vida es ser una luchadora profesional... ¡Así que acepto!" (Translation: "The dream of all my life is to become a professional wrestler... So I accept!") (Adriana accepts the proposal and shakes hands with Mr. Roldan. Then we cut to Palacio de los Deportes where we see the entrance area with the lights off as Jesús Zúñiga starts to narrate.) * Jesús Zúñiga: "Señoras y señores, niños y niñas de todas las edades... el día de hoy, presentamos en AAA: Lucha Libre Worldwide, el debut profesional de la Señorita Dinamita... ¡Adrianaaaa Salaaaazar!" (Translation: "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages... today, we're presenting in AAA: Lucha Libre Worldwide, the professional debut of Miss Dynamite... Adrianaaaa Salaaaazar!") (The reflectors are now focusing on Adriana's wrestling attire, which is a stylized yellow colored leotard with purple details and a headband which says "¡DINAMITA PURA!" as she's flexing her left arm like Eve Torres and proceeds to give high fives to the crowd and then enters the Six-Sided Ring, where Sexy Star awaits her for the match.) * Sexy Star: "Veo que ya ascendiste a las ligas mayores, pero no podrás con la Reina de Reinas." (Translation: "I see * that you got promoted to the major league, but you will never go against the Queen of Queens.") * Adriana: "Eso lo veremos." (Translation: "That shall we se.") (Both Adriana and Star are grabbing each other with the Referee Take for ten seconds.) * Jesús Zúñiga: "¡Adriana hará historia este día! ¿Tú que opinas, Señor Rivera?" (Translation: "Adriana will make history today! What do you think, Mister Rivera?") * Arturo Rivera: "Yo creo que Sexy Star sigue siendo la mejor." (Translation: I believe that Sexy Star is still the best.") * Jesús Zúñiga: "Ella demostrará lo contrario." (Translation: "She will demonstrate the contrary.") (Sexy Star puts her on a suplex, but she gets off of the hold easily. However, Star starts to taunt her by pulling the eyelid, infaurating Adriana with anger and tries to grab, but Star starts to put her left feet to trip her opponent and grabs with a lock from the left leg, struggling within the submission hold. Piero, one of the AAA Referees, checks the situation.) * Piero: "¿Te rindes?" (Translation: "Do you submit?") * Arturo Rivera: "¡Eso es, Sexy Star! ¡Agárrala pa' que se quite lo boba!" (Translation: This is it, Sexy Star! Grab her so that foolishness go away!") * Jesús Zúñiga: "¡Adriana está en apuros!" (Translation: "Adriana is in trouble!") * Sexy Star: "Ríndete, niñita... yo seguiré siendo la mera mera." (Translation: "Give up, little girl... I will continue being the best.") (Relámpago Azul Jr. is seen watching the fight in the crowd area. Then we cut back to the match after this as Adriana starts to fire up.) * Relámpago Azul Jr.: "¡No te rindas, Adriana!" (Translation: "Don't give up, Adriana!") * Adriana: "¡No... me daré... por vencida!" (Translation: "I... will never... give up!") (Relámpago Azul Jr's words motivate Adriana. She starts to react and counters Star with a kick to the face, freeing from her opponent's hold. This caused Sexy Star to fed up as Adriana is getting up.) * Arturo Rivera: "¿Qué está haciendo Relámpago Azul Jr. en el publico?" (Translation: "What's doing Relámpago Azul Jr. in the crowd?") * Jesús Zúñiga: "¡Le está dando ánimos a Adriana!" (Translation: "He's giving cheers to Adriana!") * Arturo Rivera: "Es un mujeriego bueno para nada, Zúñiga." (Translation: "He's a good for nothing womanizer, Zuñiga.") * Jesús Zúñiga: "¿No creo que ella le haga infiel a Joaquín Ortiz con él, verdad?" (Translation: I don't believe that she would cheat Joaquín Ortiz with him, right?") (Adriana and Sexy Star run to each other and starts to deliver elbow strikes to each other for twenty seconds before the former starts to put the latter with an Irish Wrip to the upper left section of the ropes before turning around. Now that both are closer to each other, Adriana grabs Star from the shoulders.) * Arturo Rivera: "¡No quiero ver el final!" (Translation: "I don't want to see the end!") * Jesús Zúñiga: "¡No seas gallina, señor Rivera!" (Translation: "Don't chicken yourself, mister Rivera!") (Adriana starts to spin in Star's head like a windmill in 360 degrees many times. Then sends her opponent so high in the air with a monkey flip and jumps in Star's direction, grabs her and spins like a ball.) * Arturo Rivera: "¡Va a aplicar el Pendulo del Norte!" (Translation: "She's going to deliver the Pendulo del Norte!") (Adriana then jumps and puts Sexy Star to the mat with her piledriver as Piero starts to count.) * Jesús Zúñiga: "¡Y ya esta contando Piero!" (Translation: "And Piero is making the count!") * Piero: "Uno... Dos... ¡Tres!" (Translation: "One... Two... Three!") * Jesús Zúñiga: "¡Increíble lo que estamos viendo, señor Rivera!" (Translation: "Incredible what we're seeing, mister Rivera!") * Arturo Rivera: "¡Esto es el colmo! Ojala que Dorian la corra de la compañía." (Translation: "This is the last straw! I hope Dorian fires her from the company.") * Jesús Zúñiga: "El que manda aquí es el señor Roldan, no su hijo." (Translation: "The one who rules here is Mr. Roldan, not his son.") (Then Adriana gets off of the hold as Piero raises the her hand in sign of triumph.) * Piero: "¡La ganadora!" (Translation: "The winner!") (Adriana climbs to the lower left turnbuckle of the six-sided ring and thanks the crowd in the arena, especially the guy who helped her to win.) * Adriana: "¡Gracias, Relámpago Azul Jr.! ¡Te debo una!" (Translation: "Thanks, Relampago Azul Jr.! I owe you one!") (Then Relámpago Azul Jr. replies her with a thumbs up as Adriana celebrates in the third turnbuckle with the crowd cheering for ten seconds. After this, the screen fades to black.) Category:Characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters